


[Podfic] It's Kind of Big by Jedusaur

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bondage, Consent Play, Crying, M/M, Massage, Overstimulation, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Asses aren’t normally Zhenya’s favorite--he’s pretty traditional, a boob man with women and a cock man with men--but given a choice between Sid’s ass and anyone else’s anything, he’ll proudly wear the ass-man label. It’s fucking exceptional.





	[Podfic] It's Kind of Big by Jedusaur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's kind of big](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937354) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



 

 **Title** : It’s Kind of Big

 **Author** : Jedusaur

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Explicit

 **Warnings** : Contains negotiated, consent play

 **Summary** : Asses aren’t normally Zhenya’s favorite--he’s pretty traditional, a boob man with women and a cock man with men--but given a choice between Sid’s ass and anyone else’s anything, he’ll proudly wear the ass-man label. It’s fucking exceptional.

 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/937354)

 **Length** 00:14:42

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zeav9c1tuqq6tgc/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+It%27s+Kind+of+Big+by+Jedusaur.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 


End file.
